


Chasing Cars

by SwiftyKeen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyKeen/pseuds/SwiftyKeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble featuring Nero and Kyrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer- IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape, or form; nor is she making any profits from this work of fiction.
> 
> Previously posted on ffnet.

Nero grumbled to himself as he came home late yet once again. He slipped the key into the lock of the house Kyrie and himself shared. He smiled at the thought of his auburn haired songstress. Stepping into the darkened hallway, he slipped off his mud covered boots and jacket.

He tip-toed into the kitchen, noticing a small note taped on the fridge.

Dinner's in the oven.  
Cheesecake is in the fridge.  
I missed you today.  
XOXO

Nero folded the note with a small smile and slipped it into his pocket. Ignoring the food -eating can wait- he stepped into the living room and let a grin form on his face.

Kyrie lay on the couch asleep with a book dangling from her hand. A warmth filled Nero as he concluded she had tried to stay up for him. He pulled the book from her lax hand and placed it on the coffee table. Lifting the blanket she had thrown across the back of the couch, he lay next to her and pulled it across them.

Nero placed his head on Kyrie's chest and listened for her heartbeat. He smiled as he felt her hand come up to play with his hair.

"How long have you been home?" her voice was still clouded in sleep.

"Not long," he whispered.

She hummed pleasantly before drifting back to sleep. Nero raised his head up and took in her delicate features. Her hair fanned around her head like a fiery halo, as her dark eyelashes stood out in contrast to her peach colored skin. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as he rose from the couch. Kneeling, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their room.

He placed her gently on the bed and slid in next to her. She snuggled against his chest.

"I missed you," she whispered in half-sleep.

Nero felt a lump in his throat, "I missed you, too."

"Good," she smiled.

He stroked her hair, "I love you, Kyrie."

"I love you, too.." she trailed off as she fell back to sleep.

Nero smiled down at her as he felt himself drift off into slumber.


End file.
